Christmas Eve
by nikitabella
Summary: 'Jason tried to put a finger on the feeling that was warming him inside. It wasn't something he was used to. Most like something long forgotten, something he should be familiar with but had gotten lost along the way.' A short fluffy story about the magic of the family season that always brings people closer. Have a Merry Christmas! And happy birthday Di Blythe!


**A\N: A special birthday present for my best fanfiction friend **_**Di Blythe**_**. Especially for you, JASPER WONDERLAND all over! Enjoy!**

Jason thought that this was one of the best ways to be greeted home after a long day: with the warm sweet smell of something home-cooked. He sighed as he put his jacked on the hook and headed towards the kitchen.

''Smells good girls.'' He complimented after entering the kitchen. ''But why the heck it is blue?'' he pointed towards a plate of steaming hot cookies on the table.

The girls laughed simultaneously.

''Sally gave me her recipe about Percy's favorite blue chocolate chip cookies and I decided that I'll make them for this evening instead of her.'' Annabeth answered with a smile before sipping from her cup.

Jason reached Piper and kissed her head before sitting next to her.

''Want some hot chocolate?'' she offered and he eagerly nodded. There was nothing better than a hot chocolate after the freezing cold outside. She beamed at him and passed him a cup which he gladly accepted.

''Anyway, Sally said that we should head towards their place around five or six to catch up before dinner. Of course, if the Seaweed brain arrive on time that is.'' She rolled her eyes to which Piper laughed.

''Oh, he will. When it comes to food, boys are never late.'' The Cherokee replied causing both girls to laugh again and Jason to scowl a little.

''We are not always late.'' He defended which earned him a raised eyebrow from Annabeth.

The still chuckling Piper put a hand on his knee reassuringly.

''Don't take it personal Sparky, we don't mean any harm.'' She smiled at him and pecked his cheek.

It was meant to be short but in the last second Jason turned towards her catching her completely off guard and capturing her lips with hers.

Even after almost year he still couldn't get used to the fact that he was with Piper. He doubted that he'd ever get tired of kissing her, touching her…generally be with her. It was like every time it was the first time. A smile stretched on his lips, causing them to break the kiss.

''What?'' Piper whispered on his lips, a smile of her own curling hers.

''Nothing. I just love you.'' He shrugged casually earning a chuckle from her.

''I love you too.''

''Okay, now I know what Grover meant about being around me and Percy. And as cute as this is, I have to go and call my boyfriend to make sure that he'll come home soon.'' Commented Annabeth and the two separated just in time to see her exit the kitchen.

The two laughed and Piper stood up, checking the oven. Jason leaned on his chair, watching his girlfriend reach up for a plate in the cupboard. He almost burst out laughing as she stretched but couldn't quite reach the wanted object. Deciding to be a good boyfriend he concentrated and lifted her off the floor ever so slightly.

''Thanks.'' She beamed back at him before putting the plate on the table and turning to the oven again.

''So, is it sure that Percy's mom doesn't mind us going?'' he asked for what felt to be the hundredth time since he learned that they were invited too.

''Well, yeah, I think so.'' Piper answered, her face slightly scrunched as she carefully placed steaming muffins on the plate. ''I mean, I guess so, since she invited us. Though I don't know why, Christmas is a family holiday.''

Jason immediately regretted picking up the subject, seeing the daughter of Aphrodite's face loose its smile. He knew that family was a touchy subject for her as was for him.

He didn't remember spending one Christmas with his actually family: his mother and Thalia. All he knew is camp Jupiter's traditions which actually weren't that much if you didn't live in the town. For legionnaires it wasn't much. Just a special dinner, some songs sung by the fauns and minimal decorations around the dorms. Only those who had families got presents. The ones like Jason and even Reyna that had no family outside the camp didn't receive ones.

Not that he cared. After all, he was taught to not care about such things like mortal celebrations. That's why the Christmas that he spent at camp Half-blood the previous year, just after he arrived was like another planet for him.

The Greek camp was fully decorated, with lights and greenery. He had to be very careful to not get caught under the mistletoe hanging from various places around the camp. At one time, he was sure that this thing had the ability to transport itself from one place to another! Songs and laughter was filling the air as the smaller kids played with the barely-there snow that was allowed to fall in the camp. For the first time Jason had felt the Christmas spirit that people talked about. It really made him see the camp in a whole new light.

''Earth to Jason?'' Piper waved a hand in front of his face, breaking his train of thoughts. ''Are you here?''

''Yeah, I just got carried away.'' He smiled up at her and she returned it.

''Something good I hope. Don't want to ruin Christmas Eve with bad memories.''

''Well, I was thinking about the previous Christmas, the one we spent together.'' He grinned, reaching for her and tugging her until she was seated in his lap.

She laughed, her hair tickling the side of his face.

''That was the best Christmases I have ever had.'' She admitted. Jason had to remember that she too hadn't had the perfect childhood. With her father constantly being abroad and such.

''It's a little sad that Leo won't be here with us this year.'' Her voice was nostalgic and the son of Jupiter hugged her a little tighter.

''He's on a quest to find his loved one, you should be proud of him.'' He mumbled in her neck and felt her shiver.

''I know but still…it's not the same without his jokes and annoyingly cheery personality around.'' She chuckled slightly.

''He'll return Pipes, I'm sure of it.''

''Yeah, Valdez is like a gum in the hair, you can't get it out.'' Annabeth's voice reached the couple and they both turned toward the kitchen door to see her and Percy entering with intertwined hands.

''Hi guys, what's…blue cookies!'' he exclaimed suddenly and before anyone could register what he was doing, he was already by the plate.

Annabeth was the first one to react and take them away from him.

''Not until dinner time.'' She warned, pulling them away from him.

''But Wise girl!'' he whined like a little kid, making Piper and Jason both laugh.

''No buts, don't touch the sweets. There's food in the fridge.''

''But I want cookies! You can't just leave them here and expect e to not eat them!'' he threw his hands in the air, watching as she was placing them in a box.

''Well, my bad that I didn't hide them from you earlier. But you are waiting until tonight.'' She announced sternly.

''But…''

''No.''

''Annabeth!''

''Perseus!''

''Not fair Chase.''

''Do tell Jackson!''

''Guys!''

''WHAT?''

Both of them turned towards Jason who was trying hard to keep his poker face while Piper had hidden her face in his chest and was shaking violently from laughter.

''Stop acting like three-year-olds.''

''We don't act like that!'' Annabeth crossed her hands in front of her in defense.

''Yeah, she's the one hiding cookies from me!'' Percy pointed at her accusingly while glaring slightly at Jason who wasn't a bit affected by it.

''Mature Percy, very mature.''

''Says you.'' He pouted again causing Jason to burst out laughing which he tried to cover up as coughing. That on the other hand made Piper to through her head back and laugh hard.

''Lets just get ready and go.'' Annabeth grumbled and stormed out of the kitchen.

''Kids.'' Piper and Jason concluded in unison before laughing again.

* * *

It was past eleven p.m. when all of them sat in the living room of the Blofis' household, feeling full.

''The dinner was great Sally.'' Jason complimented, a small smile never leaving his lips.

''Thank you dear. I'm glad you liked it.'' She smiled back at him from Paul's arms. ''I hope that you all enjoyed yourself.''

A chorus of _Oh yeah_'s and _of course_'s followed and of course chuckles. Because everyone was just so blissfully happy that they couldn't stop chuckling.

Piper snuggled in Jason's embrace as they were squished on the armchair. He didn't mind having his girlfriend sitting in him and pressing her whole body to his. He just thought that it was slightly improper having in mind that they weren't in their apartment.

''So how is living together going on?'' Paul asked the four and they exchanged glances before Percy answered, his head in Annabeth's lap on the couch.

''Surprisingly not as crowded as I thought it would be.''

''And not as dangerous, we haven't faced much monsters so it's good.'' Annabeth smiled while her fingers were buried in her boyfriend's hair.

''It's actually nice to have people around you for a change.'' Piper admitted after a minute, unconsciously squeezing Jason's hands that were interlocked with hers.

''It really feels nice.'' Jason hummed not really thinking what he was saying.

They stood like that for a while, just enjoying the atmosphere and the fact that they were all together. Jason tried to put a finger on the feeling that was warming him inside. It wasn't something he was used to. Most like something long forgotten, something he should be familiar with but had gotten lost along the way.

He looked around at all the happy faces and he couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him. He felt like he really belonged here, in this moment of calmness and normalcy. His gaze averted towards Piper's lazy smile as she chatted briefly with Annabeth and Sally about schoolwork and meals and stuff. Her fingers were fidgeting with his but he didn't mind. It was actually really nice to feel her so close.

And it was then that it struck him, making him smile even wider than before. He kissed Piper's neck briefly, resting his head next to hers on her shoulder.

''It feels like family.''

**A\N: This was a bit pointless, a lot actually. But I couldn't help myself, the fluff of the season really got to me. Sorry if it sucked. Please review anyway! Love you guys and I wish you happy holidays!**


End file.
